Code Geass:Lelouch of la République
by Chinampas
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia had a bright future. He could have been emperor. He could have had it all. That future changed when his mother was murderd. Disgusted by his father's apathy, Lelouch and his sister Nunally, plan to escape to the European Union, where the ideals of liberté, égalité, fraternité run free.
1. Marianne

_Aries Villa_

_Pendragon Imperial Palace, Britannia_

* * *

"Lelouch are you paying attention?"

"Yes Mrs. Grottingham."

"Then tell me what year is it today in the Revolutionary Calendar?"

"219 Mrs. Grottingham."

"Good. You seem to be paying at least _some_ attention"

Lelouch, or more formally, Lelouch vi Britannia, couldn't have cared less about what his tutor thought of him, for he was a prince of Britannia, and princes always get there way.

"As I was saying, The European Union uses a different calendar system then we do, the Revolutionary Calendar, based off the starting date of the French Revolution."

_'Well of course, anyone with half a brain could figure that out._' Lelouch retorted in his head.

"This differs with our calendar of Ascension Throne Britannia."

_Thank you Captain Obvious._

Lelouch was fed up with this pointless tutor and desperately needed to get away. With the sanity of his mind at stake he decided to go with the good ol' fashion bathroom trick.

"Mrs. Grottingham, may I go to the bathroom?" Lelouch tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"No," came the reply, "You are a prince, and princes need to learn how to control their urges."

Lelouch was disheartened that is attempt failed, but he would not give up hope.

"It's an emergency, Mrs. Grottingham!"

"...Fine, go, but only because I don't want you wetting yourself all over the floor."

Lelouch took that with a little offense, but he could not turn down the offer of freedom. Once the door to his room was closed behind him, he bolted down the corridor to the gardens, and as he finally made it to the outdoors, he took a deep breath and sighed, relishing the fresh air. He began his adventure one step at a time down to the pond within the gardens, a magnificent oasis of tranquility.

The young boy lied down upon the soft grass of, at least in his opinion, the most beautiful garden in all of Britannia. He started to doze off when he began hearing bells, not like church bells, in fact they weren't festive bells at all, they were alarm bells, the kind that ring during fires.

_Oh no, this can't be good._

Scenarios of what could've happened were racing through Lelouch's brain when he was interrupted in mid-thought by a certain friend of his, a certain girl.

"Hi Lelouch!"

"Milly? There's a fire happening! Shouldn't you be with your father?"

"Silly Lelouch, I turned on the fire alarm! And shouldn't you be with your tutor?"

A mischievous smile slipped onto Milly Ashford's face as she said that.

"I uh...I was...," Lelouch began and started to try and think of an excuse but in the end gave up, "...I escaped from Mrs. Grottingham because I was incredibly bored. I tricked her into thinking I was in the bathroom and once I escaped that dreadful room I made it here." The young girl, Milly, could not help but applaud at the child-like selfishness of his reasoning.

"Now, Milly, you must tell me why you decided to send the entire villa into an uproar and turn on the fire alarm."

"Oh, that, well I was bored to death by my tutor so I just pulled the fire alarm lever the moment she looked away!"

Lelouch took a few moments to completely cover his face with his palm because of the absurdity of it all, with Milly giggling at Lelouch's action.

"Milly you understand that now everyone will searching for us?"

"Yeah, but the same would've happened with your plan, Lelouch"

"But Milly, now you will get in trouble too."

With that statement, Milly Ashford's face turned a shade of red. She quickly tried to think of something to say.

"I..I don't care."

Lelouch sighed in defeat. _This girl truly was stubborn._

" Let's just head back to the villa." Lelouch finally suggested.

"Uh yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Milly was glad Lelouch seemingly didn't notice the blushing.

With the constant ringing of alarm bells preventing any attempt at conversation, the pair of noble children walked towards the villa, a slight hint of awkwardness in the air. As they approached a corner someone called out to Lelouch.

"Lelouch! There you are!" A deep, mature voice, not something from a young girl.

There was Lelouch's mother, Marianne the Flash, covered in a blue silk dress.

"Mother I uh..." Lelouch was cut off by his mother before he could finish.

"Lelouch! I'm so glad you're safe!" Lelouch would've responded, had his face not been covered by his mother's gigantic breasts in a hug.

"Mother! You're embarrassing me!" uttered Lelouch, noticing how Milly was giggling at the scene. No one could hear him of cource, because he was face first in his Mother's own Cleavage.

"I was so afraid I lost you." At this, Lelouch felt a feeling in his gut, like a tragedy was about to commence, but he couldn't tell why. He began to tear up.

"I-...Lelouch what's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing Mother I'm fine." Lelouch barely put out, wiping the tears off.

"Hm? Well that's good to hear. Anyway lets go back inside. I was just receiving a call from your tutor when th-wait...did you sneak out a again?"

Lelouch could hear Milly's giggling resume

"Yes Mother." It was all Lelouch could say under the shame.

"Lelouch, you need to go to the tutor to learn."

"But Mother, everything she teaches me I either already know or will never ever need to know."

Marianne would've explained further why he must go, but she noticed the alarm ending and decided to drop the conversation till later.

"Lelouch, why don't we talk about this another time? It's getting dark. Milly, Why don't you go find your father."

"Okey-Dokey." came Milly's happy-go-lucky response, and off she went.

"Lelouch go to your room and get ready for dinner, and tell Nunnally to do the same. We will talk about your absences tomorrow."

"Yes Mother." came the disheartened reply.

And so Lelouch took a mostly uneventful trip, besides him sticking his tongue at Milly when they passed each other in the hallway, up to his and Nunnally's shared bedroom.

"Nunnally? Are you in here?" Lelouch asked out loud.

"I'm in here Big-Brother!" came a pleasant reply from the closet.

"Nunnally? What are you doing in the closet?" Lelouch inquired as he grabbed the handle of the closet door

"Don't come in!" Nunnally shouted, while still keeping a pleasant voice, "I'm putting on some nice clothes for dinner."

"Well Well I guess I didn't need to remind you after all. You sure you don't need any help Nunnally?"

"Lelouch! I'm old enough to where I can put on clothes by myself!

Lelouch began having that strange feeling again, and he still didn't like it, but he was soon brought back to reality.

"Oh, right." Lelouch could only respond, slightly shocked by what she said.

_She normally wasn't this assertive, oh well, I guess it comes with growing up._

"Just don't take too long Nunnally." Lelouch advised.

"Ok Big-Brother!"

And with that, Lelouch began changing himself, and when they were both done, they went to the grand dining hall together.

* * *

As they sat down, others soon joined, such as Euphemia and Schniezel, and soon all the nobles and royalty residing in the Aries Villa were in their seats.

With the toast given and what not, everyone began eating.

Euphemia Li Britannia, Princess of Britannia and more importantly Lelouch's half-sister began to speak to Lelouch.

"Hey Lelouch!"

"What is it, Euphie?" Lelouch asked with inquiry.

" I heard you and Milly snuck out to the gardens when the fire alarms went off!"

At the mention at was a mere coincidence, Lelouch began blushing intensely.

"That is NOT what happened!"

Lelouch took a slight gaze off to Milly to see that she had overheard and was giggling at him.

_How could __she __be giggling? She should be just as embarrassed as me!_

"Oh yeah? Well how come Marianne told me that she stumbled upon you two in the gardens herself?"

Lelouch took another glance at his Mother, who also was giggling. Lelouch shot her a look that basically said 'You told her that expecting her to do this didn't you?' His Mother shot back a look that read 'LOL U MAD BRO?'

"Lelouch what are you looking at?" Euphemia said, bringing Lelouch back to Earth.

"I...uh ...I was just..."

"Euphie my dear," Schneizel interjected, "Can't you see you're embarrassing the poor boy?"

"Sorry Schneizel, I was just asking Lelouch a question"

"A question, my dear Euphie, that appears Lelouch would not like to answer."

"I'm sorry, Do you forgive me Lulu?"

_Lulu? Seems familiar somehow even though I've never heard Euphie or anyone else for that matter call me that ever._

"Yes I forgive you Euphie."

"Yay!" Euphie exclaimed and then gave Lelouch a hug, nearly choking him on a piece of meat.

"For goodness sakes Euphie you almost killed me!" Lelouch over-exaggerated.

" Oh no! I'm sorry Lulu! Do you forgive me this time?"

"Yes." Lelouch stated with a sigh.

"Yay!" Euphie exclaimed again and almost gave Lelouch a hug but restrained herself at the last second and returned to eating.

* * *

As Schneizel began to head up to his room, Lelouch caught up to him and began to speak.

"Hey Schneizel, you saved me back there with Euphie, I was wondering how I could repay the favor."

"Good evening Lelouch, but I'm sorry, tonight I'm quite busy, maybe tomorrow we could play a couple games of chess, but tonight I cannot."

"Oh um," Lelouch began," That's ok, I didn't me tonight, but anyways, goodnight Schniezel."

"Goodnight, Lelouch."

Little did Lelouch know, those two words would be the last thing Lelouch would hear from Schneizel for a long time, until they finally meet again, under much different circumstances.

Lelouch was walking down of the long hallways in the villa when he passed Jeremiah Gottwald, a newly recruited member of the Royal Guard who Lelouch had become quick friends with soon after Jeremiah arrived at the Aries Villa. Jeremiah, noticing the angry look on Lelouch's face couldn't help but smile a bit and ask:

"Master Lelouch, why are you angry?"

"Because everyone is against me! Milly, Euphie, and even my own mother love to tease me, Mrs. Grottingham hates me, and Schneizel won't accept my requests for chess!" Lelouch dangerously approached the level of shouting

"Hehe, It's all a big conspiracy, isn't it?"

"It is! Everyone's out to get me! It has to be a conspiracy!"

"Oh Lelouch if it makes you feel better you are my favorite prince out of all of them."

"Really?"

"Really, but its getting late Lelouch, you should head back to your room."

"Ok then Mr. Gottwald."

"Please, call me Jeremiah."

* * *

As Lelouch approached the door to his sister's and his bedroom, he could hear the faint sound of his mother's voice. He could not understand it though the wall so he opened the door very slowly. He saw his mother leaning over his sister tucking her into bed.

"Ah, hello there Lelouch. Come, sit."

And so he did.

"Lelouch, did you know that tomorrow is your birthday?"

"Yes I did Mother, How could I forget?"

"Wonderful, I have a special surprise planned for you, it will be the greatest present you ever received, even better than that sword I presented to you last year."

"Really? That great? Oh can you tell me what it is? Please, just a hint?"  
"Nope, I won't give you a clue, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Darn it, Mother you're always teasing me."

Lelouch's mother laughed at this slightly and took another look Nunnally.

"Mother," Nunnally said, "I'm not tired yet."

"Oh really? Well let's take a walk around the grounds, then we'll see if you're tired or not."

"OKAY!" Nunnally screamed, waking a few nobles in the process.

As Marianne and Nunnally started to make their way to the door, that strange feeling returned to Lelouch, but it was stronger, and more violent. Lelouch could feel every inch of his body urging him to stop them, as if his very life was dependent on it.

"Lelouch, are you alright?"

Lelouch looked up to see that his mother had seen him trembling. He began to speak.

"Mother, today you said you were afraid of losing me," Lelouch began, every word a mountain to overcome, "Will we always be together?"

Marianne just stared at her only son with a motherly look on her face.

"Yes, my Lelouch, we will always be together."

Marianne waited for a reply, but she received none. She could still see that Lelouch was shaking.

"Lelouch, Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Lelouch, still trembling, felt his feeling collided together with the force of hurricanes. His mind was a blur and he could not think straight. Little did he know his choice would not only affect his life, but every life living on the planet.

Finally, he began to think of Nunnally.

_What would she think if I took our Mother away from her?_

Lelouch relaxed, took a deep breath, and decided the destiny of nations.

"No it's ok,you should go spend some time with Nunnally." He finally said with a strained smile.

Marianne only smiled the smile only a mother could smile, and ushered Nunnally through the day and into the hallway.

And with that, Lelouch Vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince to the Throne of the Holy Britannian Empire, decided the fate of the world and everyone in it, with only eleven words.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chapter of the first fanfic I've ever made. By god you will not believe how hard it was to get over the procrastination and finish this. Anyways, I bet you're wondering if Lelouch is going to get geass. Well to tell you the truth I'm not sure about that, If he does though it will definitely be in later chapters. Will there be pairings? Who knows? But I am leaning towards **_**yes**_** for pairings. With who? either Milly or an OC.**

**Anywho...please Review! **


	2. The Guardian Angel

_Throne Room,_

_Pendragon Imperial Palace, Britannia._

_15 days after Marianne's murder_

_1:30 p.m._

* * *

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial Throne!"

The walls echoing with each footstep, Lelouch made his way towards his father, careful to look as regal and as imposing as possible, at least for a young boy. With such a matter as the supposed assassination of Empress Marianne, the nobles, wearing extravagant clothes paid for by the sweat of those in low places, could not help but gossip.

"I heard Empress Marianne was killed inside the Britannian Palace."

"There's no way terrorists could've gotten in there."

"Which means the real assassins must have been-"

"SHH! Beware my friend, you'll regret it if anyone hears that kind of talk."

Lelouch, unbeknownst to the nobility, could hear every single word, but his step remained unaltered. Finally, he stood, face to face with the man whom he sought with which to speak, the most powerful man in the world, Charles zi Britannia, his father. Lelouch spoke up first.

"Hail your majesty, my mother, the empress, is dead."

As the Emperor Charles opened his mouth, a peculiar voice came out instead.

"Lelouch? Big Brother are you okay?

"Wha-what your majesty?" Lelouch was confounded by this witchery.

"Lelouch wake up! Wake up Big Brother!"

* * *

_Room 13_

_Pendragon City Hospital, Britannia._

_30 days after Marianne's murder_

_7:12 a.m._

* * *

Lelouch woke with shock. He had been sitting in Nunnally's hospital, recalling the events of his visit to see his father few days ago. He hardly believed he was dreaming. It had all seemed so real to him until the Emperor started talking like Nunnally.

"Oh, hey there Nunnally, you're finally awake."

_Wow, did I really say that when she just woke me up?_

"When I woke up, I heard you making noises like you were struggling with something. I tried calling your name, but you didn't answer. I thought you were having a nightmare Big Brother."

Lelouch, felt unsteady, thinking of his 'nightmare'.

"Yes, it was a nightmare, just that, but enough about me, you're the one in the hospital after all. How are you feeling Nunnally? Is anything hurting? do you need me to get you something? I can-"

"Lelouch, all I want is for you to be with me."

"Of course, Nunnally." Silence followed this, which led Lelouch into deep thought.

_I will never leave you alone in this world ever again Nunnally. I will always be with you from now to the end, forever._

Then Lelouch remembered what his father had said to him that day.

_"You are dead, you have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear, a comfortable home, the food you eat at your very life? All of those I have given to you! In short you are nothing to me because you have never existed! Yet you dare speak such foolishness to me! Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess you will do well as bargaining tools."_

_No_

_I will not let you use Nunnally for your own personal gain, you monster._

_Nunnally, we will escape._

* * *

_Aries Villa_

_Pendragon Imperial Palace, Britannia_

_40 Days after Marianne's murder_

_8:46 a.m._

Lelouch, for most of his remaining time at the Aries Villa, remained in his room, stuck in remorse and anguish. Only meals were suffice enough to get him to move. Even then he wouldn't speak to anyone. He didn't see Nunnally anymore because she was moved to a different room because of her handicap. Lelouch, finally getting enough emotional strength to move, got up from his lavish king-sized bed and took a walk to the grand library of the villa, where he would often drown himself in book-reading. As Lelouch arrived, he was amazed at the size of the library, despite how many times he's seen it. He waded between the colossal bookcases, each carrying an unknown number of stories, biographies, and poems. There were so many books, it would be hard for a normal person to remember where each book lay specifically, but Lelouch was no normal boy, he was a genius, even at such a young age as he was. Finally, he found the book he was looking for, a chess book, _My System by Aron Nimzowitch_, to be specific. He shifted through the pages at a speed only a genius could muster.

_Maybe some chess study would help me get my mind of all of this._

Unfortunately for Lelouch, that was not the case, as he ended up realizing he could remember what had been said on the last paragraph. In an annoyed rage, he launched the book across the room. Due to his sub-par physique, the book only landed on the table across from him. Distraught with both his physique and the greater situation, he sighed, noticing a certain girl with short blond hair with blues eyes wearing a bright green dress, staring at him behind a bookcase.

"Hello, Milly."

Milly darted behind the bookcase, seemingly afraid of Lelouch like he was a monster.

_I am not a monster, but I was fathered by one._

"Milly, I can still see you."

Milly finally came out from behind the bookcase and sat down beside Lelouch.

"Hello, Lelouch."

Lelouch didn't respond, instead looked down in despair.

"I heard what happened to Nunnally..." Lelouch started to feel a surge of anger. Not toward Milly, but towards fate, for being so cruel.

"Of course you did, all of the entire nation heard what happened." Lelouch didn't realize the rise of his voice and the spite within it.

"I...I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't YOUR fault!" Lelouch was only getting angrier.

"Lelouch I..."

"What do you want Milly? Huh? Spit it out!"

Lelouch quickly realized his mistake, as he witnessed Milly start crying, and then run away.

Lelouch simply stood there perplexed, when finally the gentleman inside him pushed him into chasing after her.

"Milly! Milly wait!" Lelouch tried to catch up, but as stated before, his physique was not up to the challenge, and Lelouch was soon caught in a fit of coughing, signaling his body would not continue without rest. Lelouch cursed his weak muscles and tried his best to hurry after Milly before she got away for good.

_I will NOT lose someone else I care about just because my body collapses beneath me!_

Lelouch took a good look down each of the converging hallways converging on him.

_I don't see her anywhere._

Lelouch tried to listen for a sound of her.

_All I can hear is that damn tuba from that damn count Victor!_

Lelouch tried to start running again, but each attempt only ended in failure, so he just slowed down to a limp. He limped around for a while but didn't find much, eventually stumbling on to the carpeted floor. Lelouch was prepared to give up when he noticed a door leading to the outside was slightly opened. He stood up like a real man and rushed to the door, the bright light of the sun blinding him after being stuck inside for so long.

_Milly? Milly where are you?_

Even with his legs begging him to stop, he would not halt, for when a woman is at stake, a gentleman needs no further prodding.

_She has to be around here somewhere!_

Lelouch ran around in circles, figuratively and literally.

"Milly? Milly?" Lelouch kept repeating the girls name over and over, until he felt sure he had gone insane. When Lelouch had almost given up hope again, he noticed a head of blonde hair in the garden. Certain it was Milly, he burst into a sprint.

"MILLY!"

He had almost made it, just a few more steps and he would be with her.

_Milly_

When had stopped, he was finally together with Milly, in same spot during the fire drill 40 days before.

"Milly..."

The last thing Lelouch saw was a single tear fall down Milly's face.

Then he fainted.

* * *

Then he awoke.

"Lelouch, are you ok?"

Milly's face was all he could see in his cloudy vision. Cloudy as it was, Lelouch could pick out every little detail.

"Ugh," was all Lelouch could say. Milly giggled at this and wiped something off Lelouch's face.

Lelouch felt embarrassed as he realized he had fallen face-first into a pool of mud, smearing his entire body.

"Milly, I'm sorry." Milly only smiled at this and continued wiping mud of little Lelouch's face.

"Milly, I have something to tell you." Lelouch stated out bluntly.

"What is it Lelouch?"

"You need to promise not to tell anyone." Lelouch was conflicted. His mind said no, his heart said yes.

"I promise Lelouch."

"Nunnally and I are going to escape,"

"Wha-WHAT? You can't be serious Lelouch!"

"I am."

"But why? How are you going to escape the palace?

"I don't know." Lelouch's heart sank when he faced the truth.

A voice from behind the bushes interrupted, a deep voice, a voice Lelouch instantly recognized

"So you want to escape do you?

Finally, Jeremiah Gottwald, member of the Royal Guard, stood in front of two children with the idea of freedom. Lelouch could barely speak.

"Hi there, Mr. Gottwald." Milly responded skittishly.

"Good evening, Ms. Ashford, I do believe that Lelouch just told you that He was going to escape from Britannia, am I correct?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"As I thought," Jeremiah faced Lelouch. Lelouch felt as if Jeremiah would imprison him for such treason. Instead, Jeremiah kneeled on the ground, ignoring the mud.

"Your majesty, I support whatever decision you choose to make. Your wish is my command."

Lelouch was a bit confused at first and so could only ask the obvious question.

"What do you mean Jeremiah? I have given up my claim to the throne!"

"It does not matter to me, your majesty. My loyalty was to Lady Marianne, but now that she is dead, my loyalty falls to you, young prince."

Lelouch looked into his eyes and saw that this man's loyalty was pure and he would never betray his liege.

"Jeremiah, can you find a way out of this prison."

Jeremiah chuckled at the idea of the palace as a prison, but he nodded and agreed with it, at least somewhat.

Jeremiah did not respond with words, though, as he was contemplating the best way for them to reach freedom. Milly, though, had a question herself.

"Lelouch, have you asked Nunnally about what she wants?"

It hit him. He hadn't asked Nunnally her opinion, what she wanted, how she felt.

"No. I haven't." Milly was shocked.

"Lelouch! She might not want to escape! She might want to go to Japan!"

"I'll ask her okay! Jeez."

"I have an idea," Jeremiah chimed in, "There's a plane, the _Pandora_, in the Pendragon International Airport, set to arrive and leave for the French Republic in two days. This day is the same day that you leave for Japan. If you can sneak on to that plane without being caught you might be free."

Lelouch didn't believe it would be that easy.

"It can't be that simple." Milly stated.

_You took the words right out of my mouth._

"Of course, but that is the general idea. I need time to conjure the rest of the plan."

"Why the French Republic though? Wouldn't it be easier to fly to the British Isles, the original homeland of Britannia?" Lelouch put in his own question.

"The people on the British Isles hate us, believing us to be tyrants. They think that we sodden the name of Britannia. That's why the British airlines stopped the Britannia-Britain flights once this political friction sparked up. The French are still providing flights due to the high percentage of French ancestry in Britannia, a lot of which comes from the original French colonists that landed in Quebec and Louisiana. Most of the Midwest and Northeast of North Britannia is of French descent. Actually, most Britannians aren't of British descent. Most are French, German, or Spanish."

"The nobles are all British, though."

"That is exactly right, your majesty."

* * *

Lelouch opened the mahogany door to Nunnally's room and peeked inside. Nunnally was inside, reading a book in Braille.

"Nunnally? It's me, Lelouch."

Nunnally turned her head in Lelouch's direction, even though she can't see. Lelouch just believed it was out of respect.

"Hello Big Brother." Nunnally's voice wasn't as pleasant and carefree as it used to be. It was more solemn and serious.

"How are you feeling, Nunnally?"

"I'm fine."

"What's that you have there?

"Oh, it's just a book written in Braille."

"Braille?"

"You don't know? It's the written language for people who can't see."

_Oh, right._

"Nunnally, do you...really want to go to Japan?" Lelouch didn't really know how to put it any other way.

Nunnally didn't answer for a long while. When Lelouch was about to say something else, she finally responded.

"I don't know Lelouch, everything is just happening so quickly."

"I feel the same way, but I don't want to be used by that monster."

"What do you mean, Big Brother?" Lelouch was uncertain on how should he speak his next few sentences.

"Our father, Nunnally, is who I'm talking about. He doesn't care about us. He refused to visit you even when you needed support the most. He called you a weakling and now he wants to send us to Japan for his own personal gain. He's a monster, Nunnally."

Nunnally was a bit scared by the harshness of her brother's tone.

"Don't you think you are being a bit hard on him Big Brother? He has to appear leader-like in front of his subjects."

"A real leader would care for a wounded girl. He did not. A real leader would not call a wounded girl a weakling. He did."

"Where are you going with this, Lelouch?"

"I think we should escape, Nunnally."

To Lelouch's surprise, Nunnally did not respond immediately. She only looked away.

"Are you serious, Big Brother?"

"Yes, Nunnally. I believe it is the best for us. It is the only way for us to escape him." Nunnally contemplated her answer for a moment.

"I believe in you decision, Big Brother, but where would we go?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald, one of the new recruits on the guard, is forming a plan to get us out on a plane two days from now."

"Do you think it will work Big Brother?"

"I don't know, but he is our only hope."

* * *

_Aries Villa_

_Pendragon Imperial Palace, Britannia_

_41 days after Marianne's death_

_6:10 p.m._

* * *

Lelouch sat on a stump in the farthest north corner of the gardens. He anxiously awaited the arrival of Jeremiah, for he contacted Lelouch earlier, saying he had a plan and to meet him at this spot. Lelouch was getting annoyed waiting for him. Bugs were crawling up his shirt and his sides were starting to hurt from slapping them to keep the insects off. Lelouch rejoiced in his head when Jeremiah arrived, lowering his head and putting his knees into a kneel.

"Your majesty, I apologize if I kept you waiting for too long. One of the new guards who I was partnered with accidentally shot himself while on duty, and I was responsible for filing paperwork. There was no way around it."

Lelouch shook his head.

"Your arrival time is fine, Jeremiah, but there is one other problem."

Jeremiah did not respond, instead keeping his head lowered and his knees kneeled, waiting for Lelouch to continue.

"Do not address me as 'Your majesty,' I have given up my claim to the throne, therefore you should only address me as 'sir.'"

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Now, explain to me the plan you have come up with."

Others would have called Lelouch's tone of voice harsh, commanding, or authoritative. Lelouch wasn't trying to sound grown-up, for he's seen what grown-ups do. He just didn't want to be a boy.

"Yes sir. As you know, you and your sister Nunnally will be heading to Pendragon International airport tomorrow, too take a plane for Japan. Officially, you aren't supposed to leave for another week, but this is just throw off terrorists. There is another plane, leaving early next morning for the French Republic. We have to get you and Nunnally away from the palace and onto that plane before it leaves."

"You need to tell me the how, Jeremiah."

"Yes sir, I understand. Tomorrow morning, at 3:00, I'll will escort you to the suburbs of Pendragon, which are not that far. From there, you must take a cab all the way to Pendragon International Airport."

"How will Nunnally and I get from our quarters to you without being caught?"

Jeremiah simply smiled.

"As a newly promoted Captain of the Guard, I have access to some information that allowed me to clear a route." Jeremiah handed Lelouch a map of Pendragon Imperial Palace, but this map had scribbling all over it. Lelouch stared at him in surprise.

"You're the new captain of the guard? Congratulations, Jeremiah. I'm sorry for not finding out till now."

"Do not apologize sir, I was only promoted yesterday and there was no need for you to know."

Lelouch simply nodded in understanding.

"I am having fake passports forged for you and Nunnally as we speak. Use them to get passed security and on to that plane." Lelouch was a bit concerned over the simplicity of the plan.

_Fake passports? How could he get fake passports?_

"How are you able to get forged passports? Wouldn't it be bad for someone to find out the Captain of the Guard had been arranging fake passports?"

Jeremiah kept his head lowered.

"As a margrave, I have many contacts, both in the noble world and the underworld. Do not worry, they are trustworthy."

Lelouch could not help but smile.

_It amazes me as to how much this man has gone simply for loyalty._

"Jeremiah, your outstanding loyalty is almost unheard of. If I were emperor, you would be in a high office indeed." Lelouch cringed as he said, _If I were emperor._

"Thank you, sir."

Lelouch noticed that Jeremiah had been in the same kneeled position for the entire time.

"You may stand Jeremiah, I apologize for keeping you in such a degrading position." Lelouch

"Think nothing of it your maje-I mean sir." Jeremiah stood and smiled at Lelouch.

_Old habits die hard, I guess._

Lelouch had one last question.

"What about clothing? I can't go into the airport of the capital city of Britannia while looking like a prince."

"Ah, I thought that one through. That is why when you arrive at your room, you shall find a box full of clothing and what-not to dress yourselves in to look more commoner-like."

"Thank you for everything, Jeremiah." Jeremiah was the closest thing to a father Lelouch had ever known.

"Do not say that yet. It's not over."

Both of them smiled at each other, though Lelouch had to look up at the sun to face Jeremiah, so his smile did not last long. They finally parted ways after Jeremiah advised Lelouch that they should not see each other again tonight. Neither of them noticed the pair of sparkling blue eyes, spying on them through a window.

* * *

Lelouch meandered through the passageways and corridors towards his beautiful mahogany room when suddenly something, or someone, interrupted his peaceful walk.

"Hey Lelouch, I saw you talking with Jeremiah earlier. You were talking about your escape, weren't you?"

Lelouch did not turn around.

"Yes, we were. There's nothing you can say to stop me from leaving."

"I do not want to stop you. I only want to ask you something."

Lelouch turned around and asked what it was, careful not to have his voice like it was yesterday with Milly.

"I want to come with you."

Lelouch blinked a coupled a couple times, trying to put the information he just received together in his brain. Once he processed it all, his jaw dropped. Being a prince, he naturally calmed himself in record time and preceded to act normal.

"Milly, why would you want to come with Nunnally and me?"

Milly looked down, but it wasn't in shame.

"You and Nunnally are the best friends I've ever had, and I'm not going to let you run off to a foreign land all by yourselves. Both of you need some sort of support from a friend."

"I am the only support Nunnally needs." Lelouch realized his tone of voice was becoming like it was yesterday. Milly stood firm and her face did not change.

"What about you, Lelouch? You need support from a friend too." Lelouch found himself unable to argue with that.

"What about your family? Your father and grandfather?" Lelouch asked these questions even while slowly starting to believe she would not budge.

"I have plenty of brothers and sisters who can take the family heritage. Besides, the Ashford family is ruined."

_Of course, the Ashford family had been my mother's best proponents. Likewise, my mother was the Ashford family's best proponent. If one left, the other would shrivel up and die._

Lelouch and Milly both tried to avoid each other's gaze. Lelouch knew Milly truly wanted to help. Milly knew Lelouch truly wanted her to be safe and not follow them to uncertainty.

Lelouch sighed, finally giving in to the lady's desire.

"I'll try and see if somehow Jeremiah can fit you into the plan, but no promises, okay?"

Milly gazed at Lelouch and smiled

"Ok."

* * *

_Confound that Milly! Now I have to sprint to get to Jeremiah's office!_

Indeed, Lelouch was almost out of breath and close to dying when he reached Jeremiah's office. He burst in, still gasping for any air, even the air of a dusty office.

"Lelouch, I thought I said we should not see each other."

"I know, but there is something I need to ask you urgently. Can you get another passport for Milly Ashford?" Lelouch braced for the worst.

"Sure," came Jeremiah's almost immediate reply, "They don't take too long to make and as a noble, they practically cost nothing."

Lelouch felt as if he'd been slapped.

"Though you will have to pick it up on your way to the airport because your passports are already in your room." Jeremiah continued.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Thanks." Lelouch closed the door to the office and slid down against it to the ground.

_That was easy._

* * *

Lelouch approached his bed. Today had probably been the most tiring day of his, mostly carefree, life as a prince. He opened the cardboard container placed on his bed, finding commoner's clothes inside along with some baby toys inside. Lelouch guessed it was to make Nunnally's wheelchair look like a baby carriage and put the toys aside. At the bottom, Lelouch found a book and note which read, 'Use this to catch up on your European history.' Lelouch held the book in front of his face. _The Magnificent History of the European Union _was its name. Lelouch stared at it, wondering about the great stories of generals and scientists and statesman that filled these pages. He was tempted to dive headfirst into said stories, but it was late, and he needed all the sleep he could get. Lelouch jumped as high as his weak legs could allow and landed on his bed. Lelouch closed his eyes and dreamed.

_Tomorrow I will leave this accursed place._

* * *

**Wow, talk about coincidence. Lelouch ended this chapter needing sleep and noticing it was late, and I stopped typing this chapter needing sleep and noticing it was late, (My parents think I'm asleep right now.) Anyways, this chapter, if you noticed, was alot longer than the last chapter. I felt as if the first chapter was a bit short. Tell me if you think later chapters should be as long as the first chapter, this chapter, or even longer than this chapter. Oh, by the way, please don't be too hard on me in the reviews. This is my first fanfic and I'm 13(14 in a month) so I'm not even in high school yet. Wow, that wasn't a very good excuse was it?**

**RandomNumbers523156: I did use some information from the Code Geass wiki that supposedly comes from pre-release information of the Akito the Exiled. The presence of the Revolutionary Calendar is one of them. Thanks for the 'keep going!' I'm gonna need that motivation when school starts tomorrow and I get really busy.**

**l3largus: Sorry Bro, I don't think I'm going to make those supernatural powers into anything. They were kinda just gimmicks I used for the first chapter. I do think that I'm going to be doing Milly/Lelouch, since that is were my story seems to be developing. Also there is just the fact that I think they are the best considering Milly and Lelouch have known each other since childhood.**

**firelordzuko:Oh mah gawd. Is this the real firelordzuko? the one who made The First Servant? Dude, you are like my fanfiction idol. The First Servant is an amazing story. Do not stop it. Anyways, to your questions. At first, I kinda did want to have geass in it at first, but later on when I actually sat down and thought, I didn't see a way Lelouch could feasibly get it and use it effectively with what I have planned for him. About the European history, I'm either going to devote half of the next chapter or the entire chapter after that for some short stories of European history. About Revolutionary Calendar, see my answer to random , I'm also a Napoleon L'Empereur!**

**Grayface/Anonymous/AreyouFrench:Nope I'm not French, but I do have a very large respect for French history and culture. Though I was born in Louisiana! Oh, also, I think you made a typo in your review. Could you please retype it. I would love to hear from as many of you as possible.**

**+1 internetz to whoever can tell me which game I got the idea of the name Pandora as an aircraft from.**

**ps. Do you guys think I should change the title? I feel like its throwing people off that the name is in French so that they think the story is in French. I also don't want to throw off French people that come here thinking it's in French and seeing it's in English and going Sacrebleu!**

**God that was long for an afternote.**


	3. Exodus

_Aries Villa_

_Pendragon Imperial Palace, Britannia_

_42 days after Marianne's murder_

_12:49 a.m._

* * *

As Lelouch awoke, the sight of light in his room nearly gave him a heart attack. He couldn't believe he had overslept the day he would escape. Lelouch, suffering another near-heart attack, was suddenly ripped from the bed and placed on his feet. Trying to absorb his situation, Lelouch noticed that the room was only filled with light from the ceiling lights, not the sun. Jeremiah was also shaking him to and fro.

"Lelouch wake up!"

Lelouch attempted to push Jeremiah. Jeremiah stepped back a bit, not because of Lelouch's weak shove, but because Lelouch was finally awake.

"Master Lelouch, we have to go now. We do not have much time. Get your commoner clothes on, get Nunnally, and find me at the statue of Juno in 10 minutes. Do you understand?"

Lelouch, with the brain power of a drunken man due to sleep deprivation, could only nod.

"Good. Now hurry!" Jeremiah commanded as he rushed out of Lelouch's room and down the darkened hallway. Lelouch, still with the brain power of a intoxicated male, wondered how any man can simply get up when he wants to exactly. It never occurred to Lelouch that there was a pretty nifty invention called the alarm clock, which wasn't used in the palace because of a much older invention called maids.

Lelouch pushed Nunnally's wheelchair across the carpeted floors as hard as he could, despite his tendency for low endurance, with Milly close behind. Lelouch cursed his forgetting, as he and Nunnally had to take a detour to get Milly, costing them precious minutes. Once they were finally outside, and Lelouch was back in the present, they slipped through the shadows that were dancing underneath the trees and in-between the bushes. Lelouch would later comment that he hadn't really seen the gardens during twilight, and he regretted it. After successfully manipulating Nunnally's wheelchair around puddles and the like, the trio arrived at the statue of Juno, which perfectly captured the essence of the Roman god. Lo and behold, Jeremiah was waiting for them, exactly as planned, also wearing commoner clothes. Lelouch awaited the inevitable.

"You are late. We must move fast."

Before Lelouch could respond, Jeremiah trudged off in the direction of their escape vehicle. After another session of manipulating Nunnally around various garden obstacles, the crew found themselves inside a rusty white van driving down a back-alley road away from the palace. For most of the trip, no one spoke. In fact, no one moved at all, besides Jeremiah's driving and Lelouch fixing up Nunnally 's wheel chair to look like a baby stroller. Finally, Jeremiah broke the silence.

"Lelouch, I called my friends who made the false passports for you. Oh, speaking of passports, here you are, almost forgot. Anyway, I called my friends but they weren't, well, overjoyed, to say the least, to have to work over-night. Unfortunately, I was unable to get a solid answer out of them and so I have no idea as to whether or not they actually completed another passport." Milly seemed a bit disturbed by this statement, but she soon resumed to blankly staring out a window.

"So, Milly, Nunnally, and you, will have to, first, arrive at the supplier's hideout and ask _politely,_ if he has Milly's papers. If they do, ask _politely _if you can have it. Politeness is your best advice, my supplier has some issues with anger management, and if gets into the 'danger zone,' find the passport and run." Lelouch did not respond, neither did Milly or Nunnally.

"Do you understand, Lelouch?" Lelouch kept his head down and offered a blatant 'yes' in return. Jeremiah lowered his head and sighed.

"All right, we're almost there."

* * *

_Edison Rd._

_Pendragon Capital City, Britannia_

_42 days after Marianne's murder_

_3:31 a.m._

* * *

As Jeremiah pulled the van over, Lelouch readied Nunnally's wheelchair as Milly squealed and jumped out of the van because of a half-dead cockroach she had awoken. The local neighborhood was one of low income, so an assortment of trash was located around the area, and the roads and buildings were old and in differing states of repair. A couple of small-to-medium-sized bags were being dragged out of the various compartments by Jeremiah, who almost immediately dropped them at Lelouch's feet. Jeremiah promptly pulled Lelouch over to the side and dropped his voice to a whisper, meanwhile pointing at the bags.

"Lelouch, in those bags are some emergency supplies such as regular medicine and food for when you are unable to buy. There is also a couple hundred Euro's located in the hand bag which is underneath all the clothes in the duffel bag."

Lelouch peeked around Jeremiah's baggy orange coat and smiled at the sight of Milly entertaining Nunnally with some girl-speak.

"Lelouch, the next few hours will determine the very course of your life. This is neither the time nor the place for idle-talk. You still have time to reconsider. If you regret this, and would like to return, now is the time."

Lelouch contemplated the pros and cons of his next decision. On one hand, He could keep his luxurious life as a prince, even if he had given up the throne. On the other, he and Nunnally would remain a slave to _him,_ and they would be as expendable as any common foot soldier. Lelouch adjusted himself for another glance at the two girls. This time his glance was returned with a smile by Milly. Lelouch turned and faced Jeremiah, stood straight, looked him dead in the eye and gave his decision.

"Jeremiah, you have been my most loyal companion, even more loyal than my very own half-siblings, and I could not have asked for a better lieutenant, but I must go through with this, so I must bid you adieu. I thank you for your generosity and helpfulness. If I ever come back, by either capture or of my own free-will, you will be the first one I contact."

Lelouch stuck out his hand, and both men held a tight grip on each other's hand as they shook. Jeremiah fiddled around in the many pockets of his coat and handed Lelouch the two passports for Nunnally and himself. Lelouch and Jeremiah, the king and his advisor, stared at each other, signaling the final goodbye. Jeremiah saluted and opened the door to the rusty van.

Lelouch had instructed the foreign taxi driver to wait as he, Milly and Nunnally, exited the vehicle onto the side of the street. Lelouch told Milly to watch Nunnally and to scream if anything happened. They had gone a little ways, but they had not left the bad side of town. Lelouch hesitantly strolled down the musty alley Jeremiah had indicated and stopped in front of a rusty and smeared-upon garage door, which had graffiti that you could barely read, 'Slitherin'.

Lelouch knocked on the door a certain number of times and said the password given by Jeremiah. As the door opened, Lelouch was prepared for a terrible sight, but not for the horrible smell. Imagine, if you will, the scent of rotten eggs, dirty socks, and bad vinegar all mixed in one. Now incorporate that with a tall, unshaven man with casual-like clothes that looked vomited-upon standing in front of you.

"Ya? Waddya want?" Lelouch tried to breathe in as much as possible so he wouldn't have to breathe in that horrid scent ever again.

"Hello, I was here for the false passport asked for by Jeremiah." The man shushed him violently, then bent over and peered down the alley.

"Aiight, it's clear. You can com'in."

Many different metal apparatuses were laying, seemingly broken, around the walls of the garage. Opened paint cans were in piles everywhere, streaks of flamboyant paint all over.

Cockroaches went in and out of cracks in the walls as people do in a train station.

The whole sight was something new to Lelouch. He had never really been inside a slum building before.

"So you're 'ere for that extra passport, right boy?" The sole owner of this abode said. Lelouch analyzed his face. He had several scars and a glass eye, which didn't make Lelouch feel any better .

"Yes sir."

_Don't aggravate him._

"Heh, sir, eh? So I'm a noble now, huh? That's amusing."

_Well at least he didn't get mad._

Lelouch, interrupted mid-thought, witnessed the man slam his disfigured fist on a nearby table.

"I HATE NOBLES!"

_Crap. Quick, think of something._

"I'm sorry. I hate nobles too, that's why I'm trying to escape."

_Just keep it simple._

"Oh ya? You'z lucky you'z a pretty boy. They don't let folk like me around the airport cuz' I just a-ppar-rent-ly look funny!" The man noticed Lelouch seemed a bit distressed, so he offered his hand open-wide.

"Name's Jack."

Lelouch shook the hand, almost hesitantly. Lelouch kept thinking how one slipup and out he would go.

This, 'Jack', sat down on a torn swivel chair, gave a dirty grin and raised Milly's credentials.

"So, dis is your girlfriend, eh? Lelouch's eyes widened and his face turned to a strawberry.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend, yeah, a friend." Lelouch shied away from the man's face.

With both the shame and the smell, Lelouch wished to leave. Jack gave a smug grin.

" Hehe, whateva' kid. Here's your passport."

Lelouch snatched the papers from the man's dirty hand. Slipping it in his pocket, Lelouch noticed Jack with a peculiar, look on his face. What was this man thinking?

"Wait a minute, I think I's seen you before, kid."

_Oh no, I have to leave. Now._

"Yes, I think I's seen you on the television the other day. Some'n 'bout Japan and a prince."

That peculiar look transformed into an evil grin. Jack jumped from the table and tried to snatch the boy. Lelouch evaded him with a close dodge. Quite a substantial feat considering his physique. The whole room was thrown into a hubbub as one chased the other like cat and mouse, with Lelouch knocking anything over to slow down Jack. Finally breaking out of that accursed hell-hole, Lelouch made a dash for the taxi waiting for him. Opening the side door, he was prepared to jump in as Jack grabbed him by the legs and pulled. To save him, Milly wrapped her hands around Lelouch's arms and pulled in reverse. Lelouch simply felt as if he was ripping in half. Lelouch seemed to be stuck in this agonizing position, with the taxi driver freaking out without doing a single thing. Lelouch screamed at the driver to go, and the driver stomped on the pedal. Jack, on the other hand, might have been able to over-power a little girl, but he could not stand up to thousands of horse-power. The yellow taxi burnt rubber and sped on-ward, forcing Jack to let go, momentum throwing him into a muddy puddle. Lelouch was left hyper-ventilating on top of the seat with his body feeling torn apart. He propped himself up, handing the false passport to Milly

His pulse rose as he eyed his own passport. Was he really going to leave the country? He had lived here all his life. He rarely stepped out of the imperial palace, let alone the capital city. And what would France be like? Could he even survive there? He was quite adept at the French language, but only because international diplomacy required it, so anything French, beyond language, was strictly monitored due to Britannian rivalry with the French. But Lelouch had no time to worry about details now, for he had to secure his little trio's spot on that plane.

* * *

_Pendragon International Airport_

_Pendragon City, Britannia_

_42 days after Marianne's murder_

_4:26 a.m._

* * *

To say Lelouch had little experience in a crowded space like Pendragon International Airport at that time was, simply put, an understatement. Not even in the parties his father had taken him to could prepare him. Not only was the airport crowded, but all the major corridors were chaperoned by security guards and cameras, prodding Lelouch into a heightened sense of caution. _Have we been discovered? If we were would there be more guards? Or is this already a lot of guards? _Lelouch's frustration, like that of boiling teapot, almost drove him to the point of screaming. A reassuring glance at Nunnally calmed him down, if only a little, and the three of them trudged on. Finally approaching the security checkpoint, Lelouch gulped and motioned the Milly and Nunnally close to him.

Getting through the checkpoint was, to say the least, a battle. People were constantly shoving each other, trying to get further up the line. The security guards didn't seem to care to stop the violence in the line. Once Lelouch and the others were at the metal detector, He had to persuade Nunnally to act like a baby and Milly to stay quiet. The guard inspecting the pedestrians had taking a keen notice in Nunnally, but with one under-the-counter bribe, he diverted his attention elsewhere, and Lelouch, Milly, and Nunnally were through the checkpoint and almost free.

Gate C13 was an empty place. A few people sitting around here and there, but they were all generally quiet. It was not different for Lelouch and the rest. Each one of them sat quietly; Lelouch contemplated his plans for their future; Milly wondered about what would happen to them once they left; Nunnally mourned her mother.

"Gate C13, boarding has now begun." a blank female voice announced over an intercom. Lelouch grabbed Milly's hand and pulled her up, with neither one facing the other. Lelouch didn't seem to know why he couldn't face Milly.

"Passport please." Lelouch handed the lady behind the desk his passport. "You're a long way from home, little boy." She tilted her head a little bit and smiled. Lelouch answered her while trying to sound like a French boy who had come here for teaching purposes. He knew she wouldn't believe it. The French hated Britannia and wouldn't dare send children over here to study, but it would have to do. Beatrice, as her name tag read, handed the passport over to Lelouch and simply said, "Have a nice flight."

Sitting down and getting everything together for lift off was a bit of a hassle. Lelouch, due to his sub-par physicality, had to swallow his pride and ask Milly to his bags underneath his seat. It also took some time to pick up Nunnally and place her in a comfortable position in one of their seats and then fold up the wheelchair and rest it underneath the seat, considering the bags already tucked in there. But once everyone was comfortable and Lelouch had made sure they hadn't lost everything, the lift-off wasn't too bad. Nunnally was scared a little bit from the sudden lurch in her stomach, but she came back to Earth as the plane stabilized altitude. Withdrawn from the need to socialize, Lelouch pulled out the book he had received from Jeremiah yesterday, _The Magnificent History of the European Union_. He turned the cover to the first page. _By Hugues Bellerose, _it read. As Lelouch began analyzing the words on the first chapter, His eyes, inch by inch, slid downward, finally eclipsing his view of anything, bringing him to the phenomenon known as sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the really long wait till this upload. Schoolwork and Steam sales do not make a good combo for free time. Speaking of time, I'm writing this as I'm getting ready to act in the school play. Sadly I'm not the star, only a news anchorman. Back to the story, sorry for any errors or if it's too short, I needed to get this out or I would forget about this story entirely.**

**LordBan: Oops. Yeah that was by accident. Thanks for the head's up.  
**

**AcadianMan: Well my Father always told me that they call it Cajun, well, at least in Louisiana. I'm also not living in Louisiana, so I can't get a history class on that subject, but I do know that we came down from Acadia (now the Maritime provinces of Canada) after we refused to swear allegiance to the British Crown. And btw, you were wrong on both of those guesses. Here's a hint. It does not come from something made in the past 10 years and it isn't the Greek myth  
**

**Next chapter will be a collection of short stories depicting certain important events in European history, starting with our (not so much) friend, Napoleon Bonaparte!  
**

**P.S. If you were wondering, the play I'm in is called The Revenge of The Space Pandas. Google it.  
**


End file.
